


Welcome to the Family

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: Just To Show We Care [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: To the soon to be Mrs. Eddie Reagan - Only open the following letters on your wedding day. Love, your family.Sequel to "Pieces of Advice".





	1. Henry

Edit (Eddie):

I hope that you are counting your blessings every day. It has not been an easy time for you, especially these last few years, but remember you still have the love of family and friends who will always be there for you. It’s a good thing that your favorite Bible passage is from Jeremiah, it is a perfect example of how even in your lowest moments, God will always be by your side. Now, he is not the only one. You have grown not only as a cop but as a person as well. I hope you will still continue to do that until you take your final breath. I am honored that you are a part of this family. God’s blessings to you and Jameson, I love you both very much! Sincerely yours, Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah 29:11 - "For I know the plans I have for you,” declares the LORD, “plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.


	2. Frank

To you Eddie:

I don’t know if Jamie showed you the letter I sent him, so I will reiterate again what I said there - you have been a welcome addition to our family. We needed a light in our lives when things have been so dark for the last year. You have made us think outside of the box and shown us that sometimes we can be so set in our ways, that sometimes we’re not okay with change, which is not always right. We needed to have new traditions in our family to challenge us and that would not have been possible if it wasn’t for you, so thank you. I am sorry that I gave you guys a hard time at the beginning, I was thinking more as your PC than as Jamie’s proud father. I could not be happier for you. I am honored to have you as a member of this department. You have shown exceptional skill the last 5 ½ years on the force, but don’t forget to thank your training officer because he has supported you over all these years. I am so proud of you! Sincerely with love, Frank.


	3. Mary

My beloved future daughter-in-law:

I hope you know how truly lucky you are. Remember that. Be supportive of my baby boy, no matter what profession he is in when you two get married. If he is a lawyer- he may not be entirely happy. His father and I just wanted him to be safe and not get hurt. To be honest, I think Jamie would be the happiest if he was a cop. Don’t tell Jamie, but I have overheard conversations between him and Joe, which makes it sound like Jamie wants to be a cop but is hesitant because he doesn’t want to disappoint us. I don’t want my son to give up his dreams for anyone. If he is a cop-yes, you will be worried every day for his safety, but also trust him in the job he does. Say a prayer for him every day, especially the Policeman’s prayer. If you need any advice or someone to talk to, Linda and I are here to help you. Thank you for making my baby boy so happy. Have a long and happy life together: full of love, honesty, trust and children. Love and blessings, Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Policeman's Prayer
> 
> Lord, I ask for courage;  
> Courage to face and conquer my own fears...  
> Courage to take me where others will not go.  
> I ask for strength;  
> Strength of body to protect others...  
> Strength of spirit to lead others.  
> I ask dedication;  
> Dedication to my job to do it well...  
> Dedication to my community to keep it safe.  
> Give me, Lord, concern;  
> For all those who trust me...  
> And compassion for those who need me  
> And, please, Lord, through it all; be at my side.


	4. Danny

To my favorite Mama Bear:

Eddie, you have been a breath of fresh air for this family. We were in such a rut after losing Linda that we forget that outside advice was needed. You have challenged us and made us think in ways we could have not imagined. It’s nice to have another sister, I guess it is alright to have more than one (don’t tell Erin I said that)! I am sure growing up as an only child was not easy for you, but now you are blessed to have siblings. I knew from the first time Jamie mentioned you at dinner that you two had something special going on. Of course, my brother cannot get it in his head that rules were meant to be broken, at least until both of you were shot at. Thank you for protecting and looking after him, now and forever. I couldn’t see a more perfect couple. Congrats to both of you! Yours truly with love, Danny.


	5. Erin

My amazing new sister:

You are going to be a member of a loving and rewarding family. Yes, we agree to disagree, but that doesn’t mean we hate each other, the exact opposite in fact. We want to do what is right, even if we butt heads. That is just how we are. Don’t be afraid to ask for advice or give it in return. It is always needed. Even though you aren’t legally a Reagan, you are still one of us. You have been a friend of our family from the first few times Jamie mentioned you at dinner. You have been truly a Reagan from the moment you agreed to marry my brother. In a way, I am glad Jamie didn’t take my advice right away. You two took your time and strengthened your friendship and partnership first, which worked out better in the long run. I pray for the best for you both and I am proud of both of you! From your always loving sister, Erin.


	6. Joe

My dear new Sister-in-Law:

As I am writing this, I know we probably haven’t met yet. I want to write you now because I want to get as much in as possible before I forget. Consider yourself very lucky to be a part of this family. In my heart, even though I don’t know you, you are possibly going to be more like a lifelong Reagan to us than an in-law. Thank you for marrying my little brother and making him so happy. Jamie is not only my brother but also my best friend, and I always want what is best for him. I cannot wait to meet you and see your relationship grow! Always from your friend and brother, Joe.


	7. Nicky, Jack and Sean

Aunt Eddie:

We love saying that, even though it is not official yet! You are an amazing cop and person, always willing to help us out and give great advice when we need it, and sometimes when we don’t want it, without being too pushy either. You were there for us in those dark days in May, going out of your way to make sure that not just the boys, but the whole family were doing okay. We keep praying for you and Uncle Jamie and cannot wait to see what the next chapter in your lives brings you. (Including maybe some more cousins? Wink wink!) Good luck! Love from your niece and nephews: Nicky, Jack and Sean.


	8. Armin and Lena

For Jameson and Edit:

Nothing gives us joy than seeing you two so happy on your big day! Jameson – thank you for taking care of our daughter and for standing up for her and calling us out on our mistakes, without holding it against us. You gave us respect out of the kindness of your heart even though we didn’t deserve it. You still respect us because you respect our daughter and her feelings. Edit Marie - this is the day we dreaded since you were little. We want you to stay little forever even though that isn’t possible. We also wanted what was best for you even though it was wrong, and we are sorry we hurt you by our actions. We still love you and thank you for loving us back. We are proud of you and what you do, and welcome to our family! Волимо вас обоје! From Armin and Lena, (mom and dad).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Волимо вас обоје! (Volimo vas oboje!) = Serbian for We love you both!


	9. Jamie

Mrs. Reagan - my beautiful bride:

I know these last few years have been some of the most challenging for you. The whole thing with your parents has been the toughest. Just remember that it also helped shaped you into the person you are today, and I don’t ever want you to change or me to change you or tell you what to do. I am honored to have you as my partner, lover and best friend-first at work and now in life! Also, to the Jankos: Thank you for accepting me into your family and willing to admit your mistakes. I know you were trying to do what was best for Eddie and had the right intentions even though it wasn’t the best way to do it. You tried to do it out of love. Eddie, you are a lucky lady and I am glad to be a part of your world. I love you, babe! Love from Mr. Reagan (Jamie).


	10. Eddie

For both of my families:

Nothing gives me more joy than reading all of your letters, and knowing how much you care about me. Henry – you are a great source of wisdom that I will pass on to my children and so on. Frank – you have been a big help for us and we appreciate that and we also accept your apology. Danny – Thanks for telling me about the Blue Templar, I now understand. I won’t tell Erin what you said. Erin – You have been our biggest supporter, my sister, and I will treasure it forever! Joe – I wish I could have met you, and thank you for convincing me to save Jamie’s life. Mary – I promise to take care of Jamie for the rest of my life. We miss all of you and Joe very much. Nicky, Jack and Sean – Jamie and I are always here for you and we are both proud of you! Mom and dad – You both raised me the best way you could, and it has turned me into who I am today. I still love you both, no matter what. Jamie – The best man I have ever known. So much of my life and blessings these last 5 ½ years are because of you. My husband and the father of my children, I really didn’t know about how much I could be loved until I met you. I will love you for the rest of my life. I am so thankful and blessed to have all of you in my life. You will all have a special place in my heart, my family. Love, now and always, Eddie.


End file.
